Belong Here
by Jakeesmename
Summary: Slash. Mention of self-mutilation. Song-fic set to Creep by Radiohead. "Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter stared at each other. They shared the same thought."


So this is my first story posted on this site. I was playing Rock Band and this plot bunny hit me...really hard. So I figured I would finally write a story and post it on here! Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the song Creep belongs to Radiohead.

* * *

Belong Here

Across from the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter stared at each other. Nobody noticed and neither was willing to admit that they were staring.

'No. No. No. No,' thought Draco Malfoy, 'why do you affect me so much, Potter? Just seeing your face makes my stomach knot up with unease and surges of anger rise within me…why do you look at me with those eyes?'

Draco broke eye contact with Harry and concentrated on the food that was elegantly arranged on his plate. He tried his best to not notice the curious green gaze.

_When you were here before,  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
_

The Great Hall's enchanted ceiling cast an iridescent glow on all the silver ware. Harry admired the way it reflected off of Draco's creamy cheeks. Harry Potter stared at the enigma of Draco Malfoy. Harry thought he was a good judge of people. He was able to discern a person's character at a glance, but not Draco, never Draco. One minute he seemed a cold, impenetrable person with no heart. The next he was an inquisitive young adult, eyes alight with interest at some potion or spell. And now...Draco looked almost confused, maybe a little lost.

"Harry? Harry!" Ron's fevered voice rang.

Harry shook his head, dispelling thoughts of the young Malfoy.

"Are you okay Harry? We've been trying to get your attention for awhile now…" Hermione trailed off with a note of concern.

Harry plastered a smile on to his face, "Sorry about that. Just thinking about exams…I'm really worried about Potions."

Naturally Hermione went on one of her raves about the important of studying while Ron cast an exasperated look at Harry. Harry looked back apologetically and together they walked to classes. His friends could never know what he was truely thinking about.

_You're just like an angel,  
Your skin makes me cry_

As soon as he felt the eyes leaving him, Draco's head snapped up. Where did Harry go? Draco watched as he put on a smile and walked away with his friends. The Mudblood was ranting animatedly – 'probably about exams' Draco thought with a sneer – while the Weasel cast pained looks at Harry, who had a far away look in his eye.

'What on earth is he thinking about?'

He could only let his imagination ponder the possibilities as he squelched the faint hope it was about him. Thoughts like those were dangerous. He watched the trio walk to their classes.

'Isn't it ironic?' Draco thought with a pained expression, 'The "Prince of Darkness" in love with the "Savior of Light.'

_You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
I wish I was special  
You're so very special_

Glancing around the Great Hall, Draco realized he was one of the few people left. He gracefully got up and followed the rest of the Slytherins – 'and Harry'. Draco walked as fast as a respectable Malfoy could. He hurried down the corridors and took note of the happy faces.

'So many of them…I always feel so tainted when I see them.'

As Draco walked past the occasional glance was sent his way. More often than not, a hateful glare and a snide comment between small groups arrived to his ear. He ignored them all. It didn't matter what they said. He was better than them all. He was so different from them all.

_But I'm a creep,  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doin' here?  
I don't belong here_

Harry had a free period before lunch while Ron and Hermione went to their respective electives. He usually spent his free time away from everybody in the Room of Requirement. He wanted peace and quiet. He needed a place to calm the torrents of his mind. In this room Harry would stand and stare at himself in a large, full-bodied mirror. He would peel off his shirt and gently trace the self-inflicted bruises and cuts. His life was spinning out of control. He didn't have a grip on anything anymore. But this…this…Harry touched a cut. He did this. Harry skimmed over a nipple and gave a sharp intake of breath. He briefly wondered what it would be like to touch Draco's body like this. He shook his head again. He couldn't think like that. He was the perfect golden boy. He was too "pure". Even if he didn't have much say in the war tactics, he needed to concentrate on it. It was always the war. Always something he couldn't get a firm grip on.

_I don't care if it hurts,  
I wanna have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul  
_

Harry pulled on his robes and started to walk down to the Great Hall for lunch. He bumped into somebody and fell down. Harry slowly raised his head and met Draco's eyes. Draco and Harry slowly rose from the floor.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, Potter?" Draco spat spitefully.

"Sod off Malfoy," Harry said. He brushed himself off and turned on his heel.

Draco bristled, 'no one turns their back on a Malfoy!' He reached out his hand and tugged on Harry's shoulder, forcing him to face him again, "Big mistake."

Harry glared into Draco's eyes. Steel-grey met forest-green. A bolt of electricity passed through them. Want. Desire. Lust. Longing.

_I want you to notice  
when I'm not around  
You're so very special  
I wish I was special_

They inched closer together. Draco took a daring leap and crashed their lips together, throwing their bodies behind a suit of armor. Teeth clashed. Tongues fought for dominance. The kiss was a power struggle full of desire and uncertainty. The fear of being caught only intensified the pleasure. The wrongness of what they were doing made it more daring. Draco slowly put his hand up Harry's shirt. He felt the mutilated skin. It didn't matter. He loved it. Harry was beautiful. He was special.

_But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doin' here?  
I don't belong here, ohhhh, ohhhh_

Harry pulled Draco as close to his body as he could. He wanted this. No. He needed this. Draco let go of Harry's mouth and started to leave a trail of kisses on his neck. Harry panted, his face flush. Draco's eyes were glazed over, a small smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. Draco sucked especially hard where neck met shoulder and Harry gave a shuddering cry. The atmosphere snapped. Draco stopped his ministrations. Harry's eyes slowly widened in realization. Draco abruptly pulled away.

'W-what am I doing?" thought Harry frantically. He didn't think any more. He turned and bolted. He ran. He didn't know where he was running but he had to get away. Away from there. Away from that kiss. Away from Draco.

_She's running out the door  
She's running out  
She run run run run...  
run..._

Draco stared after Harry. He couldn't believe it. It was wrong. It could never happen! He was a slave to the Dark Lord. He had a favored position. He was tainted and dark. He certainly didn't deserve someone as pure as Harry was. He was glad Harry had run away. He could never be happy with Draco. They would be on opposite sides of the battle field. Not to mention they were both guys. If father or the Dark Lord ever got wind of that, Draco was dead. An Avada Kedavra to the chest. But still...Draco looked after Harry with a mixture of longing and fear.

'No,' Draco thought vehemently, 'this never happened. We live separate lives. I need to help the Dark Lord and he needs to kill him. No.'

_Whatever makes you happy  
Whatever you want  
You're so very special  
I wish I was special_

A week later. Gossip. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasly were dating. They had gotten to third base. They were in love. Draco ignored those whispers and walked down the corridor to the Great Hall. Pansy was attached to his arm. He refused to look at the Gryffindor table. Draco sat down with Pansy as she blabbed on and on about something. He wasn't paying attention. His thoughts were too pre-occupied with a green-eyed lion. Draco stared at the Gryffindor table, seeking him.

_But I'm a creep,  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doin' here?  
I don't belong here_

The Great Hall was bursting with energy and happiness. No one worried about the real world. They were all content with their lives. Harry and Draco's eyes met across the Hall. A wave of understanding hit them. It didn't matter that they were boys. It certainly didn't matter if the rumors were true. The Dark Lord had no reign here. They both knew it would happen again. They needed that kiss. That constant battle. The security in somebody who understood what it was like to be different. To not belong. A quick glance around the Hall showed the carefree kids again. No worries. Harry and Draco held each other's gazes for as long as possible. They both understood what was ahead of them. They were different. Draco was a Death Eater with doubts. Harry was the Savior with stains. Harry resolved to meet Draco. Draco would meet with Harry no matter what. They shared the same thought.

_I don't belong here..._

* * *

R&R : )


End file.
